


the horrors of the night melt away.

by fkeyouout



Series: wild violets and vanilla and cinnamon. [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fkeyouout/pseuds/fkeyouout
Summary: in which tyler can't sleep, josh isn't blurry, and blurry isn't home.





	the horrors of the night melt away.

it wasn’t unusual for tyler to have nightmares, waking up in the middle of the night or at head-achingly early times in the morning with a series of frightened whimpers and tears brimming in his fawn-eyes. if anything, it was more of a frequent occurrence than a rarity, but it was okay, because blurry always knew exactly how to calm him down.

until it wasn’t okay, because blurry wasn’t there.

josh was mid-dream, something incomprehensibly unrealistic and vaguely similar to the x-files episode he and tyler had watched before calling it a night, when he was woken by the kick of a long limb against his own leg and the easily recognisable sounds of tyler's muffled and near-silent sniffles breaking through the quiet lull of their bedroom.

he peered up and squinted as his eyes attempted to adjust to the darkness, where tyler was sat up in bed beside him; shaking arms wrapped tightly around blurry's pillow, face half-buried in the cozy material, soft tufts of brown hair in a perfectly sleepy mess and wide-eyes wet with already fallen tears.

no matter how many times he saw it, the sight of tyler so unnerved never failed to completely obliterate his heart into a million shattered pieces.

"hey," josh murmured, voice low and still raspy with sleep as he reached out a hand to gently rest against tyler's leg, "what's up, ty?"

in lieu of a intelligible response, tyler only whimpered once more and tightened his grip on the pillow in his grasp though leaned into the comforting touch regardless.

"bad dream again?"

to that, tyler replied with an almost frantic nod and a bite of his quivering bottom lip.

"c'mere," josh sighed sympathetically, and opened up his arms to welcome tyler into his hold; instantly wrapping around him tightly and rocking his trembling body in the desperate hope of relieving his cries.

but _fuck,_ josh was fucked.

never once had he had to soothe tyler when he was like this alone.

sure, he could soothe tyler when he was generally upset or having a bad day, but night terrors were blurry's forte and _god,_ josh suddenly wished he paid more attention to the way blurry usually went about this stuff rather than allowing the sounds of the older man's hushed consolations to lull him back to sleep too.

"y'want me to go and get you a warm drink?" josh asked with a peaceful hum, nose and lips nuzzled into tyler's hair and inhaling his sweet scent of wild violets and bubblegum.

tyler shook his head in distress, clearly not being a fan of the idea of being left alone for even a minute or so by the way his delicate hands clung even tighter to the bunched up fabric of josh's (blurry's) sweater to the point in which josh was sure his knuckles would be turning white any second now.

eyes squeezing shut in mild frustration at not being able to settle his own boyfriend, josh sighed, "gotta tell me what you want, ty, or i can't do anything to help."

"want blur," tyler finally replied, more of a strained whisper than anything accompanied by a teary hiccup.

"ty, i.." josh began, though trailed off aimlessly with a bite of his own lip given that he had no damn idea what to say. "y'know blur isn't here.. that what your nightmare was about?"

tyler nodded again in response, with an even louder sob that began leaving damp patches in place on the black sweater.

and sure, the two of them were used to blurry going away for a day or two at a time every now and then for work, but day five of being without him (the longest they'd ever gone to date) was clearly taking it's toll on tyler.

and josh too, if he was being honest.

"want blur," tyler repeated, a little louder second time around as though it would somehow make the older man appear.

"okay, okay.. just let me.." josh exhaled loudly, tattooed arm wrapped around tyler's waist tightening in comfort as he scrambled to retrieve his phone from the bedside table with his free hand; fumbling around on the screen with a squint at the sudden, blinding brightness and tapping the call button on blurry's contact.

it only took two rings for the older man's voice to crackle down the speaker of the phone.

 _"y'do know it's two in the mornin', yeah?"_ blurry hummed tiredly, though held no resentment or even a hint of annoyance in his silky tone despite his words.

"i know, b, s'just-"

 _"he's havin' nightmares? put him on,"_ he interrupted, tongue clicking on the other end of the line.

sometimes josh worried that blurry had some weird, unmatched sixth sense when it came to tyler because most of the time, he knew something was wrong with their lover before josh even noticed a single sign of distress.

he had no fucking idea how he did it.

resting the phone in tyler's needy grasp, josh could still vaguely hear blurry's voice sounding from the speaker.

_"hey angel, y'okay?"_

tyler shook his head as an answer, despite the fact that the voice on the other end couldn't witness the action.

the strained whimper that fell from his bitten lips was more than enough of an explanation though.

 _"words, sweet thing. gotta use y'words,"_ blurry murmured softly, in what felt like a repeat of the very conversation josh had with tyler only minutes ago. despite his insistence of communication though, he continued anyway _"nothin' s'gonna hurt you, not while joshie's there, yeah?"_

"yeah," tyler whispered in agreement, with a quietened sniffle and a snuggle further into josh's chest.

 _"y'get through tonight, and i'll be back home tomorrow, angel. jus' one night,"_ blurry reassured huskily.

josh would be lying if he said that reminder didn't make his heart sing with simultaneous joy and relief too.

"miss you," tyler pouted, free hand unclasping itself from the sweater material and swiping away the stray tears still tracking along his cheeks. "j misses you too."

_"an' i miss y'both too. y'know i hate goin' away, but i gotta. s'just one more night. one more night and then i can kiss y'pretty lil' faces again."_

"can't wait," tyler whispered, a smile tugging at his lips for the first time since the beginning of the whole ordeal and almost automatically making josh smile too.

a domino effect.

somehow, blurry always knew how to make everything okay again.

for all of them.

"love you."

_"love y'too, angel. more than anything. now get some sleep and let joshie get his beauty sleep too."_

tyler's soft, harmonious giggle signalled the end of the call; reaching up to place the phone back on the bedside table before burying his face in the crook of josh's neck with a tender kiss to the exposed skin there.

sweetened voice subdued against his skin, josh just about heard tyler's quiet mumble of a contented, "thank you."

"s'okay," josh assured with a smile, and a returned peck to the fluff of hair tickling his face. "sweet dreams, ty. i love you."

"i love you too, j."


End file.
